Nom
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: "Gabriel. Pas Père. Mais Gabriel. Adrien, son propre fils, l'avait appelé par son prénom."


Coucou ! Me revoici avec un petit OS tout frais sortit de ma tête ! Pour tout vous avouez, j'étais dans mon lit lorsque j'y ait pensé. Hier soir, je me suis levé de mon lit en disant "Il faut absolument que j'écrive !" alors j'ai allumé mon ordinateur, même s'il était 1h30 du matin, et j'ai écrit ça. Voilà pour la petite histoire lol

J'espère que cela vous plaira et comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes potentielles qu'il pourrait y avoir, ainsi que pour les problèmes de conjugaison au niveau des temps (il faut dire que je n'ai pas choisi la facilité ah ah).

* * *

 **Titre :** Nom

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hawkdaddy !

 **Résumé :** "Gabriel. Pas Père. Mais Gabriel. Adrien, son propre fils, l'avait appelé par son prénom."

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrien était entré dans son bureau comme toutes les fois où il l'avait convoqué, Gabriel n'imaginait pas que cela finirait de cette façon.

Presque comme un automate, son fils s'était approché en silence, le dos droit, les bras le long du corps, fixant l'homme avec une lueur d'appréhension dans ses iris verts. Calmement, professionnellement, le célèbre concepteur lui avait donné ses directives pour la journée en lui rappelant évidemment qu'il ne souhaitait aucune bavure de sa part.

Le garçon avait écouté religieusement. Le créateur l'avait ensuite congédier comme le ferait un patron avec son employeur, et avait prit un stylo pour le ramener devant lui, prêt à écrire quelque chose sur un papier. Quelques secondes plus tard, pour montrer qu'il avait compris ce que son père lui avait annoncé, Adrien avait fermé ses paupières et avait lâché mécaniquement une courte phrase, comme il faisait toujours. Cependant, cette fois-là, ce fût cette courte phrase, pourtant anodine, qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe aux oreilles de l'homme assis derrière son bureau.

 _"Très bien, Gabriel."_

Ce dernier avait aussitôt gelé, son stylo à un centimètre de la feuille. A ce moment-là, quelque chose s'était fissuré à l'intérieur du créateur mais il n'avait pas su dire ce que c'était. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ses yeux rivés avaient été rivés sur la tête blonde qui sortait de la pièce. Le dernier mot du garçon avait cogné dans ses tempes, au même rythme que le claquement de porte qui avait résonné dans son bureau soudainement beaucoup trop spacieux.

 _Gabriel._

Pas _Père_.

Mais _Gabriel._

Adrien, son propre fils, l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Habituellement, son cerveau était réactif et lorsqu'un imprévu survenait, il arrivait toujours à rebondir et arranger la situation. Mais à cet instant, son cerveau n'avait tout simplement pas voulu fonctionner. Le brouillard complet. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa femme, Gabriel Agreste avait été confus. Désemparé. Il n'avait plus été capable de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Aucune pensée n'avait voulu franchir son esprit.

Une minute s'était écoulée lorsqu'il avait enfin pu être libre de ses mouvements. Il avait d'abord déglutit doucement dans l'espoir de faire passer le noeud dans sa gorge, alors que son coeur battait toujours étrangement. Ses doigts avaient lâché le stylo et il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, bras sur les accoudoirs, observant ses affaires qui se trouvaient sur son bureau sans vraiment les voir. Il avait la sensation d'agir au ralenti, d'être déconnecté du monde réel, comme s'il venait d'assister à une catastrophe naturelle dont il avait été témoin.

Ses lèvres avait lâché un soupir puis il s'était ensuite autorisé à fermer ses paupières, reprenant lentement ses esprits.

Il avait su qu'au fil des années suivant la disparition de sa femme, il s'était distancé de son fils, réduisant ses visites à seulement une à deux fois -voir trois s'il était chanceux- par semaine. Petit à petit, un fossé s'était creusé entre les deux hommes. Et cette fois-ci, à cause d'une simple appellation, c'était comme un séisme d'une grande ampleur qui avait ravagé le lien qui unissait Gabriel à Adrien. Le fossé était devenu une crevasse. Vaste et incertaine. L'espace d'un instant, Gabriel avait pensé que s'il était un super-héros, il aurait peut-être sauté dans le vide pour rejoindre son fils de l'autre côté. Même s'il s'en serait rendu compte évidemment trop tard, il supposait qu'il aurait probablement essayé...

Mais Gabriel n'était pas un super-héros.

Gabriel n'aurait même pas essayé.

Gabriel n'aurait pas franchi l'immense crevasse que son propre fils venait de dresser contre lui.

Gabriel se serait détourner de son fils. " _Tant pis_ " se serait peut-être t-il dit...

Le téléphone l'avait brusquement arrêter dans ses réflexions.

Gabriel avait soupiré une nouvelle fois, concluant rapidement que son fils était peut-être dans une mauvaise période, comme tous les garçons de son âge, que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, Adrien l'appellerait de nouveau " _Père_ " et que ce léger lapsus pourrait faire parti des aléas pouvant être classés sans suite.

Finalement, le concepteur avait passé une main moite sur son crâne, puis avait décroché le téléphone en regagnant son ton professionnel. Concentré sur son travail, il avait fait comme si cette scène étrange entre lui et son fils ne s'était pas du tout produite.

Pourtant, durant toute la journée, Gabriel n'avait pas réussi à enlever le sentiment d'avoir une brique à la place de l'estomac.


End file.
